


Caring Husband

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [136]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron cares a lot more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring Husband

While Eclipse was usually against bathing with Megatron, he had gotten better about his "wandering hands" after the first year of their marriage. In fact, it had gotten to the point where she could shower or bathe with him without worrying as to whether or not he was going to slam her up against the wall to have his way with her.   
  
Currently, they were sitting in the large bath, sitting in his lap with her back against his chest. He was obviously in a very good mood today because while she washed her arms and legs, he took the time to wash her back and even her hair. He hardly ever did that...  
  
But, of course, his hands would occasionally "miss their mark." He had "accidentally" touched her breast and thighs a few times, but nothing much else... Still, it wasn't as if his groping didn't go unnoticed.    
  
"Your hair is starting to get split ends," she heard her husband say as he lifted up some of the hair from her back. "You should probably go to the salon soon."  
  
She chuckled softly as she bent her knee, bringing her legs closer for her to clean her feet better. "I'll go when I get the chance. Besides, my hair is usually up in a bun most of the time. No one will notice."  
  
Megatron sighed as he let the hair slip out, only for him to gather it all up to further clean out the suds in her hair. "They say split ends are also caused by a lack of protein in the diet."  
  
That caused Eclipse to laugh out loud. "Since when do you read my Women's Health magazines?"  
  
"Since I figured I should take care of my wife and make sure she's not only happy, but healthy?"  
  
She laughed again, though this time it was much softer. "I didn't realize you found it so important to make sure of that."   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I look after you?"  
  
"No one said that," she chuckled, leaning back into his chest. She knew Megatron actually took good care of her. She just enjoyed teasing him from time to time. And when he was in a mood like this, she could get away with it without having to worry about him paying her back for it later. That usually ended with her feeling sore and used the next morning.   
  
And that was when she felt his arms come up to wrap around her bust, his hands respectively avoiding her ample breasts and resting along with his arms under them. He pulled her closer, his nose burying deep into her wet hair.  
  
"A husband should always look out for his wife's well being. And you're always looking out for my health, so why shouldn't I?"  
  
Eclipse raised an arm up to hold one of his as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Well, she had been on his back for having a lousy diet before they were married. And not to mention his sleep schedule... But she didn't think he would go as far to look out for her health as well.  
  
Which then made her aware of something...  
  
"Is that what you've been reading whenever you're in the bathroom?"  
  
Megatron paused for a moment before resuming, chuckling as he kissed the side of her face. "It's there, isn't it?"  
  
"True. And I doubt you use that for reading material whenever you take your personal long baths."  
  
"Who says I haven't?"  
  
"I think you're becoming obsessed."  
  
He let out a dark chuckle. "Perhaps..." he purred in her ear.  
  
Oh crap. Did she just set him off? She had forgotten for a moment as to how easy it was to flip this man's switch. Seriously... One moment he could be completely normal and the next he would be trying to rip her clothes off! And now she had just left herself in a rather vulnerable position.  
  
"I have such a pretty, kind wife," he chuckled, his fingers tickling over her skin. "Isn't it only natural that I wish to take care of her properly?"   
  
She said nothing, squirming a bit as his fingernails gently ran against her skin. Yep, she had definitely set him off... or at least got him into a more "playful" mood.   
  
"Do you remember that article in the last issue of Cosmo?"  
  
She blinked. Why was he asking her about  _that magazine_?  
  
"I remember it mentioning how to change up your masturbating tactics for more... satisfying results."  
  
Eclipse didn't even have a chance to shut her legs as he thrust a hand down to cup her privates, a finger pressing deep against the folds that held her sensitive parts.  
  
"I wonder which one of those you'll like? That is, if you haven't tried them all yet."  
  
She managed a sigh before her breath hitched as he started to move his hand.  
  
Oh well... she'd just have to clean herself again afterwards.


End file.
